The Writters
by Luna Nueva 1499
Summary: He aquí un pequeño One-Shot que me rondaba desde hace tiempo en la cabeza. ¡Lean! ¡Disfruten! ¡Comenten! ;-)


**(Se ve una gran sala que parece una especie de salón de actos, con un montón de asientos y un gran telón azul con estrellas plateadas)**

 **(El telón se va abriendo, al tiempo que se oyen miles de aplausos de los montones de espectadores que han acudido a presenciar este One-Shot)**

 **¡Saludos a mis followers, amigos y demás personas de la Tierra! ¡Aquí el inigualable Luna Nueva 1499 trayéndoles, exclusivamente, una nueva historia! Este es un One-Shot que tenía hace bastante tiempo en la cabeza. Me estaba diciendo continuamente:**

 **-¡Escribeme!**

 **-¡Escribeme!**

 **-¡Voy a encantar a tus fans!**

 **-¿Que puedes perder?**

 **Por ende, después de bastante tiempo de pensarlo, decidí hacerle caso a esa pequeña voz en mi cabeza. Aquí lo teneís, un One-Shot hecho con mucha ilusión y muchísimo entusiasmo. Espero, sinceramente, que os guste mucho.**

 **¡Luces! ¡Cámara! ¡ACCIÓN!**

Era una noche de tormenta...

Rayos...

Truenos...

Agua cayendo a montones del oscuro cielo...

Una figura canina, cuadrúpeda, con una larga y peluda cola, pero encapuchada por una capa con capucha de color marrón oscuro, se dirigía, sin importarle que lo mojase la lluvia, hacia la entrada de una gran torre. Aunque era grande, no tenía aspecto de poseer más de 4 pisos, todos ellos espaciosos. En la cúspide de la parte más alta, tenía un pararrayos con una figura un poco parecida a una pluma de ave. La figura encapuchada se dirigió hacia la entrada de la torre, dispuesto a entrar. Pero se fijo en que no había picaporte que poder girar para abrir la gigantesca puerta. La figura gruñó. Pero ya se olía esto. Entrar a la Torre de la Pluma (así era conocida por toda la ciudad) no podía ser tan fácil. Justo en ese instante, a la luz de la luna, unas letras, grabadas en la puerta, brillaron con intensidad. Estas palabras decían:

"¿Que silva sin boca, corre sin pies, te pega en la espalda y nadie lo ve?"

La figura encapuchada, por primera vez desde su aparición en los terrenos de la Torre, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Luego, dijo 2 simples palabras:

-"El Aire".

No bien hubo terminado de decir esas palabras, la puerta empezó a abrirse. Fue como si tuviese un mecanismo oculto, el cual reaccionase al oir la respuesta al acertijo grabado en la puerta. El desconocido, sin mediar una palabra más, entró a la torre.

 **(1er piso de la Torre de la Pluma)**

El desconocido siguió caminando con sus 4 patas, se fijo en que el primer piso de la Torre era una sala con muchos adornos costosos y cuadros ricamente decorados. Pero al desconocido no le importaba la decoración. Le importaba la "persona" que estaba frente a él. Era, al igual que él, una figura cuadrúpeda, pero esta no se dejaba ver absolutamente nada de su cuerpo. Lo único que era posible decir de ella era que estaba vestida con un traje negro con capucha y partes metálicas.

(N.A: Imaginen el "Traje Negro de la Organización XIII" (Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories) pero adaptado para alguien que camina en 4 patas).

Está "persona" vestida de negro estaba de pie sobre sus 4 patas, totalmente quieta, enfrente del desconocido recién llegado. Tanto, que se podría decir que estaba disecado...hasta que preguntó, con una voz seria, pero aún así amigable:

-¿Lo tienes?

El desconocido recién llegado buscó entre los pliegues de la capa marrón que llevaba puesta, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba: Un sobre con una carta dentro. Dicho sobre estaba sellado con lacre dorado. La "persona" vestida de negro extendió su pata delantera derecha, con la intención de que el desconocido le entregase el sobre y la carta. Los susodichos fueron envueltos en una especie de aura, signo de que los movían con magia, por el desconocido. Se los acerco a la "persona" vestida de negro, la cual sacó la carta del sobre y la leyó, tan solo para comprobar que no fuera una falsificación. Una vez terminó, asintió con su encapuchada cabeza.

-¿Te ha visto alguien cuando venias hacia aquí?-preguntó despúes de 5 segundos de silencio, en los cuales estuvo escoltando al desconocido de la capa marrón hasta su destino.

-Me mantuve alejado de todo y de todos.-respondió el desconocido inmediata y brevemente. Ninguno volvió a hablar mientras pasaban un gran pasillo y subían una gran escalera de piedra. Los dos caninos llegarón, después de un considerable trayecto, hasta una puerta decorada con un dibujo en forma de ojo con iris verde.

-Hasta aquí puedo llegar.-dijo el individuo de traje negro. El de la capa marrón solamente asintió con la cabeza. El de traje negro usó su propia magia para teletransportarse, no sin antes despedirse de su invitado, diciendo:

- _ **Juremos todos ante la Pluma.**_

Una vez dicho esto, el tipo de traje negro se teletransportó a un destino incierto, dejando solo al desconocido de capa marrón. Este se volvió hacia la puerta decorada con el ojo verde. Esta vez, la puerta no poseía palabras grabadas, sino que tenía colocado un altavoz por el que salió una voz desagradable, distorsionada, preguntando:

-"¿Cual es la única nuez que no tiene cáscara?"

El desconocido de la capa marrón esbozó una ligera sonrisa, esa adivinanza era de nivel Medio, ni muy fácil ni muy difícil. Pero el desconocido sabía la respuesta:

-La Nuez de Adán.

La puerta se abrió cuando el desconocido dijo esas palabras, dando lugar a la siguiente sala.

 **(2do piso de la Torre de la Pluma)**

En una sala tan ricamente decorada como la anterior, esperaba una figura humana vestida exactamente igual que la anterior, con el traje negro de partes metálicas. La única diferencia era que el nuevo individuo era, claramente, un pony alicornio, puesto que se veían, a través de su traje, su cuerno y sus alas (de color blanco) Difícilmente se podrían describir sus rasgos, puesto que tenía bien puesta la capucha. Estaba mirando por una gran ventana que daba al exterior, donde se cernía sobre la Torre una gran lluvia. Según notó la presencia del desconocido de capa marrón, se dio la vuelta, y formuló las siguientes palabras:

-Menos mal que ya has llegado. Estábamos todos ansiosos.

-Puedes creerme. Nadie estaba más ansioso que yo.-respondió nuestro desconocido canino.

-¿Empezamos ya con la prueba de tu "Talento"?

-Por favor.

Ninguno dijo nada más. Sin mediar palabra, el alicornio concentró magia en su cuerno. El aura mágica rodeó el busto del desconocido de la capa marrón. Un instante después, una esfera de luz blanca salió directamente de donde parecía estar el corazón del desconocido. La luz comenzó a alejarse del canino hasta que estuvo, por lo menos, a 20 centímetros del busto donde, hasta entonces, había estado guardada en forma espiritual. Por unos momentos, no parecía que sucediese nada. Al menos hasta que el canino desconocido comenzó a concentrarse profundamente, sentándose en el suelo con la ayuda de sus 4 patas. La luz que antaño estuviese en su corazón empezó a cambiar de forma. De ser una esfera pasó a una masa de luz sin forma, estirándose y deformándose, hasta que llegó a tomar la forma de una...guadaña. Una guadaña que empezaba, poco a poco a ser despojada de su forma de luz y a tomar forma física. Una forma física que consistía en una empuñadura negra y en una hoja hecha de un raro metal morado. En la hoja, grabadas, estaban las palabras: _"In the name of the Muses"._

-Muy hermosa.-reconoció el alicornio de traje negro.

-Se agradece.-respondió brevemente el can de capa marrón.

-Te aconsejo que, por ahora, la cargues. Tu Talento es bastante difícil de invocar y des-invocar las primeras veces.

-Gracias por el consejo.

Sin mediar ni una palabra más, como en la vez anterior, el alicornio y el canino viajaron por un largo camino hacia una tercera puerta. Con la diferencia de que:

1) Era una puerta totalmente simple. De madera, con bisagras de acero y un picaporte de diseño simple.

2) El alicornio acompaño al canino durante todo el trayecto y, al llegar a la puerta, continuo a su lado.

La puerta poseía una nota de papel pegada a su superficie de madera, pero se notaba que alguien estaba esperando detrás de la puerta, puesto que se oía su respiración. La nota de papel contenía las siguientes palabras:

"¿Que no puedes mantener hasta que lo das a otro?"

El alicornio encapuchado se apartó un poco, permitiendo al can de capa marrón dar la respuesta a ese acertijo.

 **(N.A: ¡Oídme, gente de la Tierra! ¡Sí, como lo suponéis! ¡Os está hablando el inigualable escritor Luna Nueva 1499, dirigiéndoos las siguientes palabras...(Carraspeo)...¿Podeís dar la respuesta a la adivinanza antes de leerla abajo? Si podéis, intentadlo y mandadme un review con vuestro intento y vuestra reacción al leer la respuesta correcta ;-) ).**

...

...

...

-La respuesta es..."Tu Palabra".

Dichas estas palabras por el canino de capa marrón, la puerta se abrió, revelando una enorme sala que parecía una gran biblioteca, con una ventana circular en el techo por donde golpeaba la lluvia y entraba la escasa luz de la luna.

 **(3er piso de la Torre de la Pluma)**

En el interior de la sala esperaban dos figuras vestidas con el (ya recurrente) traje negro. Una de ellas era el otro canino que acompañó al individuo de capa marrón en el primer piso de la Torre. La otra era un poco más pequeña que la primera, pero se veía claramente la diferencia; pues en su espalda (o lomo) se veían claramente un par de alas de color azul oscuro. Los cuatro encapuchados se reunieron en el centro de la enorme sala.

-Por lo que puedo ver, lo has conseguido, Luna.-observó el encapuchado de las alas azul oscuro, bajando su capucha (hasta que lo ha hecho alguien XD). Al observar su rostro, se podía ver que era un pony pegaso de cuero azul oscuro, crin negra con una raya roja y ojos rojos.

-No lo habría hecho sin vuestro apoyo, Comet.-dijo el can de capa marrón, bajando su capucha. Se veía que era un lobo de pelaje blanco, ojos negros. Al abrirlas, se podía ver que, bajo la capa, tenía un par de alas blancas.

-Enhorabuena, Luna.-dijo el can del traje negro, bajando también su capucha. Se podía ver que era un lobo de pelaje plateado.

-Muchas gracias, Silver.-respondió Luna Nueva 1499 inclinando la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Silverwolf850 solo hizo su sonrisa un poco más grande.

-No quiero entrometerme pero, ¿No teníamos algo que dar a Luna?-preguntó el alicornio, bajando su capucha también. Se vio que era un pony alicornio de piel blanca, melena y cola azul y amarillo y ojos amarillos.

-Gracias por recordármelo, Lightning.-respondió Comet Galaxy, sacando de una caja que había tenido a su lado todo el tiempo, con sus poderes de escritor un traje negro exactamente igual al de ellos 3, excepto que este tenía dos huecos para las alas de Luna Nueva 1499. Lightningrunner18 hizo un gesto como diciendo "de nada". Luna Nueva 1499, usando sus propios poderes de escritor, se puso el traje negro en un instante, dejando de lado la capa marrón. Silverwolf850, Lightningrunner18 y Comet Galaxy sonrieron ampliamente, sabiendo de antemano que el traje le quedaría muy bien a Luna Nueva 1499. Silverwolf850, adelantándose un poco hacia Luna, pronunció con solemnidad:

-Bienvenido a la **Writters Organization** , Luna Nueva 1499.

Luna sonrió. Comet Galaxy y Lightningrunner18 también lo hicieron. Acto seguido, los cuatro escritores, a la vez que, como hizo Luna en el piso anterior, sacaron sus armas espirituales (Luna Nueva 1499: Su guadaña. Lightningrunner18: Unas hojas ocultas (Assassins Creed). Silverwolf850: El Arma Ultima (Final Fantasy) y Comet Galaxy: Una espada llameante), las alzaron, como haciendo un juramento medieval, y dijeron a la vez el lema de su organización, la cual estaba comprometida a ayudarse entre todos sus miembros a seguir escribiendo y maravillando al mundo con sus historias:

- **¡Juremos todos ante la Pluma!**

FIN...?

 **¡Hello! ¡It's me!... Nah, ya enserio, aquí está el One-Shot que llevaba bastante tiempo ardiendo en mi cerebro, deseoso por salir. Les doy las gracias a los autores que han aparecido aquí como estrellas invitadas:**

 **-Silverwolf850**

 **-Lightningrunner18**

 **-Comet Galaxy**

 **Aquí tenéis el One-Shot prometido, espero que todos mis lectores, followers y demás lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. ¡Les desea un gran día, con mucha inspiración, diversión y demás el gran escritor Luna Nueva 1499!**

 **(El telón se va cerrando lentamente, los espectadores van lanzando sus aplausos, silbidos y gritos a medida que la cámara se va apagando).**


End file.
